


earth system history [Podfic]

by lulumonnie



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coming Out, First Kiss, M/M, Panic Attacks, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, and they were sparring partners, stemverse is god and this is my humble offering, the aesthetic of sneaking into the lab at 3am, the earth science zuko au, very mild but just so u know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulumonnie/pseuds/lulumonnie
Summary: Sometimes, you just need to sneak into the earth science lab at three in the morning with your best friend whom you are in love with. This is far more of a formative experience for Zuko and Sokka than they originally intended.or: the earth science!zuko au. ft. sokka thinking zuko is pretty, supportive gay professor piandao, an accidental thesis, and swordfighting.[Podfic Version]
Relationships: Jeong Jeong/Piandao (Avatar), Piandao & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	earth system history [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acezukos (purplefennels7)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefennels7/gifts).
  * Inspired by [earth system history](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479802) by [acezukos (purplefennels7)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefennels7/pseuds/acezukos). 



> So I've been working on this for the better part of like two months because I love stemverse and I love Abby and I like talking apparently?  
> I sincerely apologize to anyone who knows anything about rocks because I have completely butchered some of the pronounciations. As much as I love English, it is not my native language, so there may be some inaccuracies. Also please ignore the fact that I'm incapable of doing an American accent, it would honestly be a disaster if I had tried that. I'm sure that in the almost one and a half hours of material I missed some mistakes so I apologize for that.   
> If you're finding this podfic before the actual fic (...seriously...how? Stemverse is just chef's kiss) here is a link!

**Listen:** [soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/flameyohotdamn802767683/earth-science-history-by-acezukospurplefennels7-podfic)

**Text:** [earth system history](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479802)

**Author:** [acezukos (purplefennels7)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefennels7/pseuds/acezukos)

**Reader:** [lulumonnie/flameyohotdamn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulumonnie/profile)

**Length:** 1:27

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first proper podfic so I hope y'all enjoyed!! Let me know what you thought!!


End file.
